Remotely-controllable lighting devices with the capability of emitting light with varied spectral power distribution are increasingly prevalent. Some of these lighting devices are controllable by communicating with the lighting device across a common network, such as a Wi-Fi network, in such networks, and particularly where multiple lighting devices are connected to a single network, a finite bandwidth exists over which to communicate instructions to the lighting devices to change their emission characteristics. Furthermore, that bandwidth may be shared by other devices requiring network capacity for other purposes, such as file transfers within the network, video monitoring, Internet traffic, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the amount of bandwidth needed by lighting devices that are controllable across a network so as to minimize usage of network resources.
Other lighting devices communicate using more direct wireless communication standards, such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, and the like. In such lighting devices, particularly in the case of Zigbee, the throughput of the connection between the lighting device and the controlling device may be such that large amounts of data may require significant amounts of time to be transmitted, creating a noticeable delay and potentially resulting in a lack of coordination between lighting devices. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the amount of data needed to be transmitted to a lighting device so as to avoid such scenarios.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.